


Lifelong Love Letter

by lgbtstiles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Asexual John Laurens, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, so much pining, trans hercules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtstiles/pseuds/lgbtstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry- erm fuck- yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to shout at you. I just know Jefferson; we lived in the same neighbourhood growing up until I moved to go to a different high school  but I guess I’ve got to tolerate him again. He drives me insane, but anyway… I’m John, John Laurens, in the place to be.” For the first time in his life, Alex is nearly speechless, words tripping on invisible hurdles, not able to pass the finish line that is his lips. John cocks an eyebrow, tilting his head with a questioning look. “Alexander Hamilton, My name is Alexander Hamilton.”<br/>The two had parted after that, saying brief goodbyes but with spoken promises to meet up again, something about each other alluring them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or that fic where in the process of trying to find themselves at college, they find one another instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelong Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbieB13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieB13/gifts).



> Fic based (sorta) on the song 'I Choose You' by Sara Bareilles. 
> 
> "This is the start of a Lifelong love letter..."

Scrawny limbs, legs caught in an undistinguishable tangle. Dusk has settled outside the window, the midnight hues painting the canvas of the sky in intricate patterns beautiful enough to elate the senses of and bring serenity to any observer- but the two men caught in an intimate embrace are oblivious to its beauty. The kindling crackles and snaps quietly, blurring into the haze of the atmosphere around them, the only distinct things for each of them being their partner, warmth passing between the two so easily. Coffee mugs lay forgotten in their positions on the table, cooling porcelain volcanoes that erupted flavour and heat a half hour ago now dormant and reduced to cooling cinders. Stacks of Alexander’s numerous papers lay forgotten temporarily, piled high to the side of the room, ready to be completed in the waking hours of the morning; he barely sleeps, non-stop in his university work and though John worries, he knows there’s no way to stop his lover from continuing his odd habits. The slow burning fire illuminates the freckles dancing across the expanse of John’s cheeks; Alexander always equates them with pixie dust, the remnants of their sparkling magic laying in unruly patterns across Laurens’ soft skin, making him appear almost ethereal, a grace too powerful to name. John had entered the room a short while before to check on his partner, only to find him muttering incoherently and frantically pacing the length of the warm room. He often worked in the living room, enjoyed being able to spread out in the extra space it provided- said it allowed his thoughts to travel with him, explore ideas he had never fallen upon before- but tonight he had spread himself too far, had overthought everything and was trying desperately to hold himself together. Maybe he just needed a helping hand with that… after all, who was Hamilton to now deny himself the pleasures of life, especially when they came in the form of warm arms and soothing, affectionate murmurs from his curly haired lover.

Slightly calloused hands run across a previously scowling brow, one now relaxed, brushing away the stray hairs that had dared to fall from their haphazard confines, relieving Alexanders beautifully piercing eyes of their obstruction. Chestnut eyes flutter upwards for the first time under thick lashes, a small thankful smile on dry, over-bitten lips. Laurens reciprocates with an intimate touch of his own lips to Hamilton’s forehead, earning a sigh of relief from the slightly taller man.

“You really haven’t changed since college, Alex…Stressed out about everything, yet you find solace in me still. I’m glad I’m still your getaway, you irritable buggar!” John uttered, nuzzling his nose into the flat expanse of Alexander’s hair, the subtle hint of apple seeping into John’s nostrils, causing goose bumps to rise on his smooth skin.

College really hadn’t been their strongest time, but if nothing else, it had moulded them into the young couple they are proud to be today. They had many a battle throughout their years at King’s College, with not just others but themselves also. They had battled with their demons; their own mental states many a time, finding themselves on the edge of delirium and madness but  always managing to bring each other back from the edge, helping to plant each other back on solid ground.  They developed a sense of safety and solitude in one another. One that still remains solid to this day.

Alexander Hamilton had gone from a loud mouthed, immigrant outcast to an accepted member of his community. Sure, he still had his enemies- Jefferson was as much a dick as he’s ever been, Maria shamed him for his sexuality, but despite those who were undoubtedly below him, he’d become so well loved by those who are closest to him.

 John. He’s loved by John.

Something they never thought would happen. They’ve travelled a long winding road in order to get to where they are, but they’re here now. Hurdle upon hurdle would appear in their path, one being John’s self-revelation, but none big enough to deter them from one another. They often look back on where they failed, and in every place they’ve checked, the only common thread has been the disrespect of other people… which was evident quite a lot. But they found who was worth keeping around, making lifelong, irreplaceable friends in Mulligan and Lafayette. Those two had been like fireworks, blowing up on people who mistreated them and lighting up the darkest nights. Their colours would light up the night, make you feel so free, their vibrancy having a lasting impact on you, even long after they had disappeared from view. The group of youths had become inseparable, their quirks binding them together, like an unbreakable contract signed with blood, a bond which has remained even though their years at King’s were well over.

College brought hardships, yes, many a complication; but in the end the obstacles and challenges they faced had led them to the best experiences they could ever wish to endure.

And to think it all really started because of a bloody lip…

\---

After years of traipsing around various foster homes, from one messed up residence to another, Alexander was relieved to finally be free of it all. The constant change, the erratic rhythm of life was no longer controlling him. He by no means wanted life to slow down or become dull- no- he needed excitement and constant challenging; all he wanted was to be in control of it. He wanted to be the writer of his own story, leave behind a legacy of his own creation, not one that was warped for him. He simply couldn’t live like that; he needed to strive for excellence, no matter the expense. This attitude didn’t always go down well with everyone…

7 minutes, 43 seconds. That’s how long it had taken for it all to go downhill and very quickly at that. Only 7 minutes, 43 seconds. Waters were calm at first, his entrance like any other student’s. Nobody paid attention to the black haired boy making his arrival, until he decided to open his mouth in the crowded hallway after witnessing a larger boy with a natural array of short curls in a large mane style smack a young lady as she innocently passed. This moment set a precedent for the rest of his educational career.  A tall young man standing at about 6’3 towered above Alexanders 6 foot form, eyes glaring down at the young immigrant, resentment burning in his irises, hatred evident due to the clenching of the larger boys fists by his side. “What was that, rat?” the tall stranger uttered, his voice unique, highly distinguishable yet rather peculiar all at once. Hamilton would go on to develop a great dislike for this voice and thus the boy who it belonged too. “I said- leave the lady alone. Maybe she doesn’t want your greasy hands-” The words weren’t even fully out Alexander’s mouth before the sickeningly metallic- and unfortunately all too familiar- taste of blood dribbled across his tongue. Jefferson cracked his knuckles, flaring his nostrils as he towered above Alexander; his anger only growing as Alexander’s smirk curved higher, his own mouth flattening into a hard frown.

Across the hall, another young boy, around 5’ 11’ stood traipsed across his locker, black wire curls falling down the back of his head in a ponytail similar to that which the bloody stranger possessed. His hoodie was slightly tattered, showing signs of being well worn and his jeans were slightly slouchy, making it look as if he had he made no effort at all, yet effortlessly breath-taking. Or maybe it was the eyes that made those around him swoon, the deep hazel depths, like vast lakes, flecks of green the lily pads, admirable on the sparkling surface. The commotion had drawn his brain back from wandering, staring into space blankly waiting for his induction to start. Now John was one always up for a fight, not many things got his pulse racing more than throwing a few punches; in fact it’d gotten him suspended in high school a few times because of recurring habit; but this morning? He was bloody tired, and no matter how much he wanted to also smack the arrogant giant in the tacky magenta shirt, he needed some quiet so he could settle in. Tomorrow… he’d happily smack him upside the head.

“Is that all you’ve got, hm? Go on. Try me-” Smack. His nose was fucked this time, Alex fumbling backwards, hand over his harmed appendage. Thomas took another few strikes, Hamilton continuing to urge him on with his particularly annoying ramblings, hoping that intellect would overcome physicality; but with the surrounding youths spurring them on, the rowdy crowd only igniting the flames further as each blow is given, there was no way Alex was going to come out of this without anything less than a concussion and most likely a broken nose.

Until…

“HEY! HEY, GIGANTOR,” Jefferson could feel his collar be yanked back, a strangled sound vaguely resembling a cat coughing up a soggy hairball eliciting from his lips. He barely has time to react before he’s being shoved to the side, his bag being kicked towards his pathetic slumped form by the handsome stranger from across the hall. Johns pulse was racing, adrenaline thrumming in his veins from his actions, a feeling that was previously so euphoric, calming him after a horrific battle of wits with his father Henry. It would have been so easy to go back on his previous want for peace and kick the shit out of the twat laid before him… but he was trying so hard to work on his self-control.  He had to- he couldn’t ruin it this time. He just couldn’t. An alarming growl- which Alex can’t deny was pretty hot to him looking back on it- fell from Laurens’ lips, followed with a threat that was by far not empty. His promise was one that John would have no problem fulfilling at a later date if Thomas dared to start up his pathetic behaviour again. “Get out of here before I make you regret waking up this morning. Believe me, I will make that not so pretty face so much uglier…and I’ll fucking enjoy it!”

With a pathetically quick scramble and hasty grab for his book bag, Jefferson was up the hall, pushing through the hoard of young bodies huddled, all curious to watch the commotion unravel in front of them. “What’re you all staring at? GET LOST!” his voice bellowed down the hallways, the others all dispersing into much smaller groups, gossiping already, enjoying the drama which had already started and was to follow the complicated men left together for the rest of their time at the college. Though what they also didn’t know? Was that this was to be the beginning of a revolutionary friendship…and an undeniable love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are always appreciated. Spread the word!  
> Thank you :)
> 
> Updates as soon as they can be posted! X


End file.
